


indefinite.

by methamphetamine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: (you may end up dead, but those years of free-falling made it worth it.)





	indefinite.

Lucy sighed and stared wistfully out the window. It was a near cloudless autumn evening, the sun was just beginning to dip in the sky and everything was golden in it’s touch. The tree outside her room was almost silhouetted in the light, it’s branches waving gracefully in the breeze.

The few clouds that were in the sky were wispy and elegant in nature, soft tendrils meandering through the yellow-blue. Despite the season, Lucy’s room was warm. She sighed again, turning away from the window and looking towards the bed with a soft smile.

Juvia lay, splayed out on the mattress, limbs tangled in the white linen sheets and long, blue hair messily resting on the pillow. Lucy had never felt more love for a single person, she yearned every second they were apart for her lover’s touch; it was like constantly falling, in a sense. That dropping sensation in your stomach that made you feel like you were flying and the thrill of taking a headfirst, suicidal leap off of a cliff. You may end up dead, but those years of free-falling made it worth it.


End file.
